My Sequel to Breaking Dawn
by nessjake
Summary: Its after breaking dawn.. Nessie is growing up and so the relationships around her.. deals with Bella's problems accepting Nessie's decisions and life..


**Sequel To Breaking Dawn: Bella's perspective.**

**Chapter 1 : Changes.**

Things never changes though certainly some things are always different. Thinking about changes well, in my case I am here stuck at eighteen forever,and there is him stuck at seventeenth with his perfect features on roll, but still things are changing. With another morning I am ready to see my little .. grown-up-six-year-old daughter, though she looks eighteen a perfect beautiful teenager with her reddish brown curls,beautiful choclate brown eyes and Pale white face. Today was the day when I delivered her six years, long in many ways, six years since I am a vampire, six years of our marriage and six year old Nessie.

Mornings never seem to be as they were before, with him still lying beside me his arms around my waist looking towards the window watching the sun arising just like another start of the day. Our background music was a little bit increased today with Nessie snoring loudly,well not loud for human to hear but loud enough for us to hear. Nessie have stop growing two years ago. Since than all our worries ended though still there's much to worry about Nessie's future and all... Well with that thought I sighed he finally turned to look up at me and sighed too, "isn't a lovely morning?"..

"it's always a lovely morning when its begin with you beside me." I replied with a smile. He gazed back into my eyes with deep thought and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was just perfect as it always is not at all like da way he used to kiss me when I was merely a human though he says he enjoyed those time with me which I doubt still.

"Nessie will be awake soon. She has almost had her sleep." He told me probably indicating me that its time for us to get dressed. With a half smile I stood up from our bed and headed towards my walking closet. Picking out a pink shirt with loose jeans I returned to my room and saw him dressed already. "so what is your daughter dreaming today?" I asked as I made my way towards the kitchen. Nessie's diet is more on human food living with a "vampire vegetarian' family she prefers human food. "well They are sort of personal today." he said with a sigh. "Your daughter is grown up Mrs. Cullen" He grinned as he finished. I looked up at him astonished as in how my six-year old daughter is grown up to have 'personal dreams'. "She is dreaming about Jake isn't she?" I asked raising my eye brows. He smiled as I picked it up and just nodded. Ever since Nessie is stuck at Eighteen its hard to forget that she have a boy friend ready waiting for him to grow since six years. Though Edward have always told me that Jacob still isn't even thinking about the stuff Nessie has already start to imagine. I knew that was coming with the never ending love blossoming between my daughter and my best friend. Edward is more open to except their relationship than I am with all the mind reading thing he is so impressed with Jacob's never going off track when Nessie was small,even still. But I know Jacob more than Edward and I can guarantee he is focusing not to think about those things when he is around us which means all day long. Weekends are Jacobs days every Saturday he is at the door, exactly 10 AM. I smiled to myself remembering the one time he have late (to mention just 10 minutes late) Nessie was all ready to go out looking for him. But since Jacob's graduation has been completed he is rarely unseen from our cottage. I know,

They are very deeply in love. With a sigh I starting preparing breakfast for Nessie though she can cook really well for herself or should I say for Jacob she insists on cooking when he is around so that she can serve him food made all by herself. I smiled to myself as I felt Edwards hands wrapped around my waist face on my shoulders kissing gently my neck feeling his breath over my shoulder. I remember there was a time when his breath felt cold to me but now its of the same temperature as mine. Its a usual thing whenever I am busy cooking for my daughter he is always there distracting my work. "pass me the fork, please." I said so that I can concentrate on my work by keeping him busy. He pursed his lips and handed me the fork from the corner of the counter and leaned on it as I beat ed the egg and proceeded.

Just on tym as I was done with the breakfast I heard her gasp she was there entering the kitchen with a wide smile probably because of her good dream. "Good morning Mama, morning Dad" She greeted as she hugged me and than Edward. "Morning princess" Edward replied. "morning Ness" I said smiling. "I think I slept a bit more today. Its 9:30 which leaves me with just half an hour to dress,eat and wait." Nessie murmured to herself. "No there's a plenty of time princes. Go get fresh your hairs are like a birds nest right now. It all reminds me of the way your mom was use to look when she was use to wake up from sleep." He winked at me and I was trapped in my beautiful dull human memories I smiled widely to him. "yeah I should. Don't want him to see me like this." with this she left the kitchen. I set the breakfast at the table and than sit on my usual chair waiting for her to come and eat.

"on time." Nessie muttered as she joined the dining table. "hey Mom, Hey dad!" she said greeting and took her seat beside me Edward sitting in opposite me looking at his daughter too. "hey Nessie. Slept well?" I asked starting a conversation. "more than well mom. I had a very good dream" she flushed and Edward chuckled. "what's that U dreamt?" I asked lifting one eye brow. Anxious as Edward have called her dream personal and made it private. "Umm.. Nothing just the usual stuff. Shopping with Aunt Alice and coming up with a very beautiful dress which makes me look more than pretty and.." she broke her sentence and glared at Edward blushing again. Edward smiled and at exactly the same time we both turned to see in the direction of the door. There he was another heart beat registered to my ears and I stood up from my seat to get the door, I can smeel his musky smeel, though it wrinkled every vampires know, but how come i will find my best friends smell disgusting. He was standing at the door with his arms folded on his chest smiling the perfect Jacob's grinning smile baring his teeth. "Good morning Jake." Greeted .. "Hey morning Bells." His husky voice rung in my head, he Kissed my cheeks as he entered the cottage and than passed by me to sit at the dining table just beside Nessie not where I was sitting. "Hey Edward! was sup?". He said sitting pecking on Nessie's cheeks, leaving her cheeks red in respose. "Hello Jacob" Edward replied. "good morning Ness!". "Good Morning Jake" She replied sounding excited.

"so Nessie you were telling about your dream." I continued curious now. "Umm.. Momma I Just told you." she replied. "But you left it their looking pretty and..?" I frowned. "That's it mom I dreamt of that dress only." sounding embarrassed she doesn't even looked up from her food not wanting meet any1s gaze. "Edward?" I asked.. " I am anxious. Tell me." I demanded from him. "well even I am anxious what was it Nessie?" Jacob said sounding enthusiastic "No!" she almost shouted. "Well I can tell you she was in a white dress" Edward answered to me smiling my favorite crooked smile in return. I stared at Nessie astonished she dreamt of a wedding dress. This is so early for crying out loud, wedding dress. Ugh. No! Did Jacob got this what Edward meant.? I let of my shield to ask him he nodded in agreement. His thoughts going wild right? He shook his head as in to say no. I sighed in relief and to Nessie. "Well white suits you, you must be looking really pretty. I think you should go out shopping. Alice will love an open invitation." I tried to distract everyone. "yeah probably. I think I should." Nessie cried sounding relieved.

"well. Nessie I bought you something." Jacob said as soon as Nessie was done with her break fast. "What is it Jake?" she asked . "your Birthday present." with that he pulled out a black colored bracelet, hanging from it were several brown wooden stars looking very pretty. "Happy Birthday Nessie." He said tying the bracelet in her hand. "That's so so beautiful Jake. You craved these stars right?" She asked as she analysis the bracelet with more interest. "Yeah I did. That's what kept me leaving early yesterday. I know they all have wished you last night already." Jake said. "that's right. But I was off to bed when ,Rose and Esme came but they came just to wish me. With no gifts, I will get my gifts tonight at the 'small party' " She sighed finishing. Nessie was anxious about her gifts. She is totally different from me when its about surprises and gifts she is like Alice in this scenario. she was irritated by the idea of waiting a whole day to make it to her gifts but Alice had her plans. I and Edward preferred a little get together but she insists on a 'Small Party'.

"yeah, I thought about giving it to you there but..." He trailed of and I know why. This thought can only be Jacob's and I know what kept him from getting her gift their. He probably thinks the gifts rest of the family will give would bi much much more expensive than his bracelet though he don't know how much more valuable and preferred his gift was to Nessie. I still have the bracelet they've en carved for me as my graduation present. It was more than a present to me it was his feelings his devotion for our friendship and this present is his love for Nessie."Its so so pretty I just cant stop adoring it Jake.. Sorry dad but its more beautiful to the one you've presented me last night." Edward smiled may be to her thoughts. Nessie understands Jacob's feelings just as much as I do so she've said this probably to make him feel better though Edward's whole diamond silver chain was as much pretty as this gift. "I am going to wear it always." Nessie said pecking Jacob's cheek "Thank you so much." She said and left with blabbering to Jacob.

The after noon went as usual watching Jacob adoring his imprint watching her the same way Sam sees Emily or Quil with Claire. watching the sun for the first time. Adoring her. Some times I just cant stop comparing Jacob's gaze at Nessie looks to me the same as the way Edward looks at me. Well, just than there was a knock at the door I get to the door but Edward was already there along with Alice and some parcels.

"Hey Alice! What's That?" I asked while she laid the parcels on the nearby table. "Presents. Presents.. My little niece have so many admirers no one forgets her birthday." she said smiling proudly. Just than Nessie jumped into the view all excited "W.o.w." She said amused. "well, These are from Tanya's" She said pointing to a square box. "that's from Zafrina,Kate,Eleazer and that's from Charlie." She said pointing to each box telling to Nessie. " I wish I could meet grand pa. He never forgets getting me presents." She said disappointed. Well, Nessie is not allowed to meet Charlie at least for more five years. last time she met him was when she was two and looked eight years old. Charlie was mused though 'she is very special' was a very good statement but Edward said he is anxious. So we decided to stop them meeting we told him we have left to Dartmouth, New Hampshire for college and Nessie is their admitted in a school. I paid him a visit alone once in a six month but he always asks for her I give him her pictures which are up to growth taken by Alice and Rosalie for such a case.

While Nessie was busy with her presents I heard Edward talking to Jacob. "Jacob. Can we talk?"

"Er, of course." He answered and they both left the room. No one apart from me seemed to notice their absence so engrossed in the presents. I started my eavesdropping on both ov them. Curious as what's cooking in between both my men's?

"So.?'' Jake asked Edward.

"Well, I don't know how to talk about this Jacob. But certainly its something we cant ignore." Edward started.

"Yeah, what's that bugging you?'' little tension in his voice.

"you know that Nessie is a grown up girl now. Having her own expectations. You know she is just six but she is eighteen both mentally and physically." Edward said I can imagine the deep curve between his eyes from his voice.

"She've certain desires you know that. Making a boundary was a very good thing I appreciate it. But not by hurting her Jake." He said.

"Yeah I know. What else should I do?" deep thought and tension reflecting from Jacob's voice.

"By not giving her what she wants. Stop treating her like a baby. Stop being a mother. Get your relationship to another level Jacob." Edward finished I could guess by his tone that he was sentencing the words carefully.

"I know what you are talking about. You knew what happened last week, now.'' Jacob said.

''Yes. And I don't want you to repeat that mistake.'' Edward replied

''I did a mistake?'' Jacob complained. ''of course you did.'' Edward said still managing his tone.

''You know what this means, Right?'' Jacob shoot ed.

''I know.. And I want you.. to kiss my daughter back if she demands that from you.'' he broke off. Edward spoke again with sigh. ''You don't know what she thought after you backed off that night. She thinks you don't want her.. It was so irritating to see her smiling and thinking the opposite she was sad, very sad...'' He trailed of suddenly serious again. ''See Jacob you don't have to worry about that, we are her parents.'' we that means I em included. What is this going on? Nessie was upset last week, because Jacob didn't responded to her kiss. but why he did that, He knows her very well he knew it would hurt her. "Of course its not easy the other way,But we both know she is not just six years old Jake.. She's Eighteen get that, its a fact she's frozen at eighteen and now she have her desires, You just cant keep running from her. . . Intimacy of love. you have to surrender one day. She has even started dreaming about your marriage. You know that too.." Edward finished.

''I know all that Edward. But I just cant forget that. . . How will Bella react to all this, all growing intimacy between her daughter and her best friend.'' Jacob said back.

''Bella will understand. But you just stop hurting her please..'' Edward begged, plea in his voice I stopped my eavesdropping just their, not sure what was their next..

of course with the rapid and extra fast growth with which Nessie have became a mature girl is related to this. I've no issues sharing her with Jacob as a mother, but as a boy friend, as a husband, Jacob & Nessie... That was not I was planning, well, its because of me Jacob is so reluctant with Nessie, Deep lines and boundaries between them,reason, Me.

Edward is right Nessie have her own share of desires and I am not going to restrain her from showing her love for Jacob. I can now identify my feelings with Charlie, sure he had a tough time when I and Edward were in a relationship, now I understood why he thought the reason of our marriage is pregnancy. parent have such a big responsibility, I have never been afraid of responsibilities I am used to taking care of me and Renee, than Charlie but this responsibility is so different from all of that. I have to overcome my protectiveness regarding Nessie if I don't want to hurt her I have to stop my self coming in between Jacob & Nessie. In all these things I've gone through I am sure about one thing that Jacob Black loves Renesmee Cullen more than anyone in this world may be more than me. He would never hurt her and Nessie will be as happy with as he is with his Parents. . . May be she'll be more happy than she's now. Getting all what she wants...

"Mom. . Mom.. Mommmm.. Ughh.. Hello... MooM!" Nessie shouted at me trying to get my attention I was so involved in my thought that I almost forgot that she was talking to me now.. ''Yeah darling.'' I said with half smile.. ''What is it?''. ''You aren't listening to me mom..Isn't beautiful, Zafrina knows my choice so well. I love her for this.." She continued showing me gifts "yeah probably its beautiful.'' There was a dolphin made up crystal glass inside which was shimmered blue water. "It will look great on your Beds Side table, Honey." I suggested trying to get in the conversation.. Charlie have gifted her a doll, considering its her sixth birthday.."I love it Mom.. If I would have been six in real, I'd have kept it with me forever" she told me hugging her doll. I smiled at her genuinely and just than the two men stepped in the room Edward looked at me suspiciously, I managed my expressions hurriedly, he catches me pretending so easily and I don't want to talk to him about all this right now. I need to talk to my self first. ''Jake. See grandpa gifted me this doll.. isnt'd just as pretty as I am?'' She asked Jacob he moved to her side and took the doll from her ''Nah! you are more pretty Ness.'' He Said as he examines the doll and looks at her as if comparing them both. We left them both at the cottage as Alice asked me to bake cake for the party and Edward to help with the setup.

**Chapter 2 : Preparations**

It was evening and as planned we were at the big white Cullen house at Alice's ''small party''. The party was small though according to the guest list but the decorations made it look a big event. It was a big event, my daughter's sixth birthday party.

"Hey Nessie! Happy Birthday." Seth called as soon as he entered the house with a small black box in his hand, as soon as he wished her he put forwarded the box in Nessie's waiting hands. She opened it as soon as she got it there were pretty ear rings inside with blue stones in it surrounded by all silver stones it was very pretty Nessie loved it, She leaned forward and immediately hugged Seth. "Thank you so much Seth. Its so lovely. Thanks." She said with a smile. Unexpectedly Leah was also present at the party though she had never came here back after all the Volturi incident. I have never even seen her around but Jacob told me she is fine. "Okay. Cake ceremony." Alice cried clapping her hands in excitement. She dragged the cake trolley with her and Jasper was there right behind her. Everyone gathered around her as Nessie cutted the cake and offered it first to Jacob than Seth, The party went on until everyone can eat was full and was ready to sleep. Me, Edward and Nessie made it back to our cottage when the Clearwater's left the place along with Jacob. He told as how much Billy was willing to come but was unfortunately stuck up with Charlie and was not able to excuse himself as he was very upset with the way things were turning up for him I have hardly paid him a visit since last Easter he must want to see me, see Nessie but we just let him get in danger. Though he knows pretty much and his assumptions are not the things to worry about but Edward said we cant let him in danger. The Volturi is already not so happy with us as the largest coven building up truce's with ware wolves (Shift changers). They are still jealous of us being not able to kill us six years back was what they'll regret the most of the time of their existence.

Well, as I was worried about Charlie getting upset and poor Sue setting things up for me, Edward seemed upset about something as well I wanted to ask him, I wanted to know what is the thought making him worried but his strange glance at our daughter kept me from speaking anything I was pretty sure about the thing troubling him was related to the growing relationship between my daughter and my best friend. Though the night was usual but we both sat in silence for hours in Nessie's room and I got the hold of he hand and enjoyed my daughters pretty dreams. At first they were all very fancy, partyish in many ways. Dreaming of presents As this was her birthday than suddenly something got my attention in her dream. I was pretty sure that the scene I em watching now was not a imagined dream but it was real being recalled. It was a sunny after noon rare to see in Forks, I guessed it was two weeks ago when the weather was exactly the same way. It had Nessie sitting in her room reading on of those medical studies related books on her laptop which she had got from his Grand father Carlisle and telling Jacob about her latest researches. Jacob too was engrossed in his Quiletes legendary book of history I have gifted him as a graduation present. Jacob had finally completed her Graduation it was a big event for Nessie she was so happy when she saw him happy. well the sudden change in the atmosphere got my attention as I was busy reading my daughters dream Edward left the room without informing me, may be he thought I am a little more interested in Nessie's dreams tonight. I got back when I read Nessie's dream moving scene changing from after noon to evening both doing almost the same thing but just the time was changed and than I noticed Nessie getting up from her laptop and going towards Jacob, I listened for the conversation and Nessie was calling Jacob, "Hey! you heard what I said nah?" Nessie asked. "Yeah I did." Jacob looked up from the book something about his expressions seemed indescribable than he said "U don't want to talk to me?" Nessie's eyes got teary but she managed not to cry and fought the tears back. "You don't want me, right? I am not the-grown-up Nessie for you. But I want to make that clear Jake that I am not a toddler any more and I can feel what you feel for me..." She took a deep breath fighting the tears back again and continued ''And I think I am not right. I thought you love me the way dad did to mom, the way Quil does to Claire, ready to be anything for me setting with my age stage. But guess I am wrong. Its so clear that you don't love me...'' She broke off fighting her tears strongly she took a quick gulp of air and turned her back to Jacob. Jacob who was all torn up by the words she've just heard from the one whom he loves the most, he sighed and than moved in front of Nessie, as to read her face Nessie quickly rubbed the tears off her face and met his gaze. After another sigh Jacob spoke ''You know what ever you said was wrong, you know the fact that I love you more than anything in my life and you know the fact that your rapid and fast growth have not let me mentally prepared for what to expect from your teenage. Of course now the growth have stopped and I can stop worrying but you are still like a kid to me Nessie.''. ''I told you I am not a kid Jacob. I want you the way mom wants dad now. I've my own set of desires'' with this she leaned forward, letting her face an inch away from Jacob's. Jacob looked deeply into her eyes in search of something I don't get but than he backed from the closeness. ''I need to go.'' He said hurriedly than gave a quick peck on Nessie's cheeks ''I need time Nessie. I need time. I will be back tomorrow. Bye.'' with this he left the room and Nessie's stopped tears began to flow.

Than abruptly the dream cut off Nessie tossed a little in her sleep, easy to guess that she was uneasy with that dream or I should say the reality. Than again the dream started the scene was much familiar to was it was yesterday noon. In this dream Nessie was really happy setting up her different presents she've received early this morning on their ideal places and than their was Jacob back in the room. By the outer look from the window it was easy to guess that it was a scene from this after noon when we had to leave Nessie and Jacob behind to help Alice arranging the party. Something about Jake's expression felt quite relaxed to me. The Jacob's grin on his face making him look more fresh, probably I was comparing the Jacob from the previous scene to this one, and in comparison it feels that he is relieved about something. Than he sits by Nessie on the couch where Nessie is trying to name her doll Charlie had gifted her and Jacob's got many to tell but none of them Nessie's favorite. ''I will name her Vanessa, we can share the same nick than 'NESSIE'.'' She told Jacob. ''Yeah I Kin da like that one too.'' he quipped. Jacob smiled at her and than took her hand in his and tossed the bracelet he've given her today. ''I am so happy you liked it. I thought you prefer sparkling things and it was all dark and brown.'' he confessed. Nessie took a deep breathe and smiled to him ''I do like sparkling things, they attract me but this,'' Pointing at the bracelet and smiling hard. ''I love this, the color,the texture it reminds me of you. the wood is sort of hard and hot. That's all your signs Jake.'' Still smiling. Jacob get hold of her hand again and intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed softly the back of his hand. As Jacob kissed Nessie's hand she winced and closed her eyes, suddenly pleased by the gesture. I've seen Jacob kiss Nessie's hand before this is not the first he've kissed her like that but something about this kiss was intense, their love was intense. Jacob smiled when Nessie opened her eyes back they stared at each other for a long time, finally Jacob spoke ''I've sort of another present for you Nessie. I think I don't need any more time to think.'' He half smiled at her while Nessie blushed blood rushing to her cheeks, Jacob touched her cheeks with a finger of his still intertwined hand and than leaned. closing difference between their faces,He than winked at her and than she blushed again. He leaned over her face, loosing grip of her hand and placing his hands on the back of her bending in a hugging posture his mouth still over hers, their mouth molding into each others shape Nessie's hands hesitantly moved around his neck, and than the hesitance lost and Nessie give in to the kiss fully her hands moving from his neck to hairs and than to his back. I suddenly felt the need to air and abruptly left Nessie's hand which landed on the bad softly enough not to wake her. Sudden flash of heat trembled my body if my heart could beat it would've skipped beats. I should not have seen this, I should not have been able to see this I knew this was coming but I still saw this, something I wanted to ignore hard.

I didn't wanted to think about it I have decided it for 'later' but it came so fast. As I was getting myself out of what I had just saw I felt Edward return to the room his eyes on me reading my face. ''We need to talk.'' He whispered and left the room. I stood up knowing the topic of discussion and hurried behind him. He was in our bed room sitting on the bed and pointed me to take a seat beside him. I sat their in silence, waiting for him to speak. ''You saw?'' He asked looking straight into my eyes, his intent gaze sending shivers in my body, I tried to ignore the dizzy feeling I always have when I see him staring at me like this lyk ''Blind man watching sun for the first time.' ''Yeah'' I took hold of my hand and squeezed it a little and than looking back in to my eyes he said ''You saw how it hurts her. When he took a back from his desires.''

''Yeah I did, I did see her crying.'' I choked.

He took a deep breath. ''She wants him Bella. She loves him and he loves him too. You can see that. Jacob was so hesitant with his growing relation with her, he unwillingly made her cry... Hurt her.. You know Jacob howled that whole night. Seth told me he got deep scars on his legs running the whole night. And Nessie was so uneasy that night sleeping, had nightmares of Jacob leaving her for no reason. You can see he was afraid of you, you heard our conversation this noon, you know what he said about your reaction, and there am not surprised he was so right Bella.'' He finished eyeing me for an answer, I gulped in to clear my throat and with a sigh I answered. '' I am not reacting oddly Edward.. I am just surprised by this sudden change in atmosphere. I know Jacob love her more than she love him. its so true we all can see that. But Nessie is just six years old and..'' He started to say something but I held my finger an continued ''I just need time to prepare myself, to prepare the mother in me to share her.. her daughter, Jacob has always been their sharing my duties over Nessie. he was like a mother to her when she was a kid he was always there taking care of her but now the relation has been changed. I know Nessie is both Mentally and physically eighteen. But she has turned eighteen when she was four and a half years old and have frozen since than. I didn't get the whole eighteen years period to mentally prepare myself for these circumstances. Any normal mother plans which school to choose when her daughter turns six and here I am I have to accept her making . . '' It was hard to say but my voice turned to whisper as I said ''..Boyfriend.''

''You remember Edward how I told you it was hard for me to call myself a mother when Nessie called me Momma for the first time. It all came up so early, You know that I have no issues regarding Jake's and Her relation but I just didn't get time to prepare myself up for this..'' I finally said finishing. His gaze grew more penetrating by now, he half smile at my uneven breath than said ''You are prepared now, you know what she wants, you wont stop her..'' He stopped and with a confident smile finished ''... You wont hurt her. Right mother?'' He said making the fact a question. Of course I wont hurt her of course I would never stop her, of course I would be the most happiest person seeing my daughter happy. of course I am prepared now, in just a day. I am ready to accept their relation ship.

I concentrated and get my shield off so that he can hear my thoughts. He read and smiled my favorite crooked smile at me and the concentration flatted the shield came back and Edward began to laugh slowly. ''There, that's my Bella.'' He said this as a statement, implies on both my thoughts. ''And now be my Edward.'' I said smiling naughtily at him and than our lips were busy..

**Chapter 3 : Closeness**

I opened my eyes when I felt the sun rays stroking my face and felt his intense gaze on me. He always wait for such a sunny dawn so that he can see my sparkling body under the sun rays and adore it. He told me once that now he understands how I would have felt when I saw him in him sun for the first time in our meadow. the old human dull memories are much clearer now, Rosalie has helped me allot with working it she told me that a little concentration will take me back to my human memories it was hard in the beginning but now its much clearer. I took a deep breath and stood up from the bed and darted towards the closet, picking up clothes in my huge closet is a type of time pass for me, with Nessie's birthday gone last night my human birthday is just two days from now. I sighed when I noticed the change in the closet another stock of clothes for the rest of the year was waiting for me I didn't even realize when did Alice got time to do the shopping. Ugh. With this I let my nose wrinkle for some casual fragrances to catch. I got a short mini black skirt with a blue blouse and changed quickly. When I came back to my room I saw him dressed wearing, loose cream white colored shirt over light brown colored trouser. Looking dazzling, thanks to my being a vampire he don't caught me dazzling, though he can still read my face and see his beauty attacked. Unlike when I was human he can hear my heart thudding against my chest and skipping beats, my face blushing red and my breathing uneven. Though my breathing is still uneven but I know how to distract my self and than I started counting Nessie's breathing in my head as I went to her room.

Today Nessie and we had planned to hunt with Jacob along. Nessie's dark brown eyes have turned in to black since her last hunt was two weeks before. Jacob noticed it and have challenged her for the hunt. Which encouraged her for paying a hunting trip. I was happy that Jacob can understand and deal with Nessie on a level which I cant even understand. It feels happy to see Nessie's future in Jacob's arm after I had finally accepted their relationship.

''Morning Nessie..'' I greeted her when I reached her room with normal human pace when Nessie breathed for the 30th time. ''Morning Mom! Where's Daddy. He knows we are hunting He is late and see Jacob isn't there too. I bet mom he is scared of loosing the challenge so much.'' Nessie looked up from her closet with a smug, confidence lighting up her face and tone. ''Honey. you are excited. You didn't noticed but its quite early from the time decided. But do keep your hopes high I know you'll win. It was an unlucky day last time you lost.'' I told her building up more of his confidence. ''I know Mom. But Jake is like. Stuck at his only victory.'' as soon as she turned from the closet I noticed how beautiful she was looking in her magenta colored knee-above frock with her long red bronze colored curls hanging. The color of his hairs just the same as Edward's. She was finding something but didn't found and looked disappointed, when she went on to check her drawers. ''You need help?'' I offered. "yeah Mom definitely. I cant find my black snickers. Do you know where they are actually?'' I snickered my nose and went to bed side drawer and dere in the third level of drawer was her black snickers. ''Here!'' I said pointing to the pair of shoes. ''You are a life saver mom!'' She said smiling brightly and came forward to give me quick hug and than went to wear her shows. ''Umm.. You know mom. Yesterday was the best day of my life.'' She said smiling brightly to herself. It doesn't took me long to read the change in her expressions she was shying. My pretty baby was blushing red and I know why, but I pretend to talk like normal, I want to know everything I already know from her respective now. ''Because?'' I asked her so that she can continue. 'She looked down gazing at the bracelet in her hand and speak '' Well because Jacob gifted me this..'' pointing to the bracelet '' And he presented me something I wanted from him... actually needed from him.'' she said the last words to herself probably and than looked to meet my gaze. ''Daddy didn't told you anything Mom?'' She inquired. I managed my expressions fought back a genuine smile so that she can tell me all by herself, our relationship doesn't have any bounds of mother and daughter. We are like friends in many ways she can share her first intense love experience with me. ''Is there any thing you are hiding from me?'' I asked her so that she can continue telling. ''Yeah, there is..'' She said with little difficulty as if admitting a crime, but sure she wanted to tell me everything, so now I know why is her daddy absent from here probably because he read his daughters mind and judged that she wants a girly talk with her mother. ''Go on than.'' I said sounding a little positive so that her hesitance can be a little unburdened. ''Yesterday when you and dad left for party preparations with Alice. Leaving me and Jacob back...'' She looked up at me I nodded carefully controlling my every expression so that she can get off with it. ''Umm.. Jake was in real good mood and . .'' She hesitated but continue ''..and he kissed me'' She whispered hurriedly, I noticed some change in the sound as my ears registered a drumming heartbeat. while she continued again ''for the very first time, with so much intense love mom. It felt. . It felt great I think my love for him is now more increased after the kiss, I can actually tell you that our relationship took another level yesterday, in which we are together. Forever now, it feels great knowing he loves me the same way I love him. It makes me so happy mom. And you know mom that the one and only friend I have is you I wanted to tell you the level of my. . . my happiness and so I told you this.'' She finished. I looked up at her intently seeing her flushing, her whole face red with shyness and biting her lips in confusion with the sides of her mouth trying to smile. I smiled back at her showing every bit of affection I had and embraced her in a hug. ''I am so happy for U honey. I know Jake loves you and that with no visible boundaries. Irrevocably.'' I said still holding her in the hug than we both parted sitting on the bed holding both hands. ''I knew he loves me mom. I am his imprint, but when I met Claire two weeks back at the bonfire in La Push, I noticed that Jacob is totally being like Quil is with Claire, You know considering me a baby. And their I saw Jared kissing Kim with so much affection that I was jealous of them being together, I know I shouldn't have been jealous of them but still it didn't felt good. But than last noon changed everything. I am so happy for my self and even Kim now all the jealousy gone like that.'' She trailed of smiling and half hugging me again I nodded her with a teeth baring smile.

Now I know the reason behind Nessie forcing Jacob to kiss her before, She was jealous, reminding me the way I was use to get jealous of Sam and Emily when I didn't had Edward. Sigh. My daughter is so much like me, in need of love as bi thought I hear the drumming heart beat moving near us and at the same second I knew that Jacob has arrived and most probably was with Edward until my daughter and I had a heart to heart talk. They both stepped in laughing over something.. ''Ready ladies?'' Jacob asked rising up one of his eye brows in a sarcastic way, ''Always.'' Nessie replied in the same challenging tone. ''So lets go.'' He said walking out of the room while Edward was still there standing at the door. Nessie stepped out of the room with Jacob and I went with Edward. We hunted for a while longer than usual, Nessie was really controlling her thirst, her motive of 'not to act like a monster' was good on a way that she is now almost immune to human blood as much as Carlisle is though her brought up is from human blood only and she have tasted the blood but like Carlisle her compassion is strong enough to control her from being monstrous. She wants to be a doctor as well like his grandpa but things are not the way they should be regarding her growth.

Nessie had finally won over Jacob this time and was really happy. Showing his tongue to Jacob every now and than, though Jacob was some how happy with his lost still managing to tease her with her sarcasm. I was totally happy with the way things are shaping up for Jacob and Nessie, they are the only concern in my life.

We returned from the hunt when it was almost dark we had a reception to attend Jared and Kim have married this morning on the open beach of La Push but due to the sunny day we were not able to attend the wedding but the night reception is not something Nessie would like to miss now. She have choose her dress making it a perfect match with Jacob's black tuxos with red inner shirt. Nessie have chosen a knee-length backless black gown with red embroidery on the chest with her hairs formally dressed by her favorite Aunt Rosalie she was looking indescribable beauty and when I looked at her in all the adorned in my eyes she blushed and looked more pretty. The red color of her cheeks complements her white skin and the black dress. When Jacob saw Nessie he was speechless, gazing at her constantly not even want to blink an eye. But when Edward cleared his throat he was brought back to the present world. I can bet his thoughts were going wild and Edward didn't wanted to hear them there. Rosalie also helped me with my hairs and make up, as I placed myself in a blue Latin silk gown wearing my marriage gift from my parents the hair combs which were a match to the dress. I asked Edward ''How do I look?'' He raised both his eye brows took a deep breath analyzing me from head to toe and smiled at me naughtily ''You don't want me to ruin your make up. Specially that light lipstick. Right?'' He asked smiling his crooked smile. I took as a compliment that I am looking uncontrollable to him ''Its time we should get ourselves going.'' I replied with sarcasm in my voice and than we left for the La Push beach.

The whole event side of the beach was lighted with so many lights, in the entrance was with the help of lighted wires was written 'Welcome to Jared & Kim's Wedding Reception'. The whole Tables and buffets were decorated with lily flowers, the smell of lily in the atmosphere it didn't took much time to realize that the whole wedding is theme on white color Jared was wearing a white suit with a black tie while Kim was looking really pretty in her white netty wedding dress. It was when we were returning from wishing the couple when Jacob asked Nessie for a dance, the songs being played were slow. Nessie looked at us and as Edward nodded she went to dance, we settled ourselves on the table watching Jacob and Nessie dancing. When I realized that the whole crowd is staring at them, the way there bodies were moving on the tune of the slow dance, they were molded loosely in each others arms, Nessie melting into Jacob's arms and his intense gaze on her, making her blush deeper by every second, than Jacob leaned forward and kissed Nessie cheeks, still dancing he twirled her around and rested his head on her shoulder kissing her bare neck while she blushed deep red and closed her eye he than moved to kiss her bare back which made Nessie shiver he kissed her throat from behind and than went back to kissing his shoulder. He than took hold of her hand and placed light smooches on her hand and every finger, with every change in rhythm. There romance was feeling the atmosphere with intensity I can feel the heat emitting from their bodies and touching us, slowly the dance floor was filled with many couples dancing around them. I looked up at Edward when I felt his deep penetrating gaze over mine and than we both joined the dance floor. It was hard to think about anything else when Edward was so close to me each time the rhythm changes we both get aware of ourselves kissing. But in between I managed to peek at our daughter and saw them kissing, like every couple present in the dance floor. It was just due to these two that the whole marriage crowd was dancing with her partners more romantically. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Quil is having a really hard time with Claire, three girls asked him for dance but before he could answer there is Claire answering them that her mom is dancing and she is his responsibility. I smiled at the protectiveness of little Claire. Jared and Kim along with Sam and Emily were as much involved into dancing as Jacob and Nessie were.

Everyone had a hard time getting parted with their partners off the dance floor when the food was served, Nessie and Jacob joined us when we were with Billy, He told me that Charlie along with Sue had left earlier. Sue have managed him leaving early making health issues as she knew Nessie cant miss Jared and Kim's wedding. Everyone we know loves Nessie they just cant say no to her. As we were there talking casually with others I noticed Jacob and Nessie still staring at each other forgetting whole company, I cleared my throat twice but things didn't changed for them they were so involved that the world seemed invisible to them. I looked up at Edward who was talking to Claire right now, I wanted to know what are they thinking about so I concentrated and dropped my shield. Edward look at Nessie and Jacob, they are in public what are they thinking they are doing? He smiled still looking at Claire offering her chocolates, He gave her that one and turned to me. ''Even they don't know what they are thinking right now. Jacob's thoughts are frozen he just wants to see her, staring at her and adoring her beauty. While Nessie's thoughts are dazzled, She is dazzled with Jacob's intense glare.'' He told me looking at me and than looking in their direction. I smiled to myself with the amount of love they are showing for each other, suddenly I am so confident that they are made for each other that the whole fight I did to save Nessie when she was in my womb was to give Jacob his better half, I still remember the lines he was use to say about imprinting that it is love-at-first-sight but much much more powerful its like when you see her, suddenly their is no gravity holding you theirs just her that who matters. Nessie is really lucky to be born ed in such a magical world, in the world where she would never face betrayal, only true love is what she can feel around her.

That night Jacob really had a hard time watching us go. He stopped us abruptly midway and kissed Nessie impatiently when we finally left. Nessie was smiling through out our way back. She kissed & hugged us thrice before making it to bed. And I can see that she was super happy at this time she had her life's bestest evening today and that's because of Jacob her love.

**Chapter 4 : Future**

The same night I took a shower and went back to our bed room. There I saw Edward lying on the bed looking in my direction in anticipation to my entry. I went to lie beside him the whole day was long in many ways. Though my body doesn't need any rest but my mind do need rest. As I moved in his direction he embraced me in a hug so that we were both lying on the bed hugging each other. I took a deep breath, inhaling his soft smell and he kissed my hairs. ''So how was you day Mrs. Cullen?'' He asked with a playfully smile. ''Tiring.'' I accepted that it was a tiring day mentally. ''Hmm... So you had a heart to heart talk with your daughter and since than you don't seem to notice the reduce in distance she is having with Jacob?'' He asked smiling at me I took another deep breath and answered '' I know they love each other. More than I've thought, and I don't want to hurt my daughter she is so happy with Jacob that it feels like committing a murder to ask her not to be so close to him. And precisely I don't feel like stopping her Mr. Cullen I trust Jacob enough to know he wont ever hurt her so it would be a mistake coming in between them.'' I finished and smile at him. He took my hand and kissed it and that made me feel dizzy. I stare in his eyes deeply and smiled again. ''You know Bella, Nessie wants a favor from me. though she knows that you will never do anything to hurt her, there's something she wants me to tell you.'' He said waiting for me to reply, his tone suddenly serious. ''What is it now?'' I asked wanting him to continue, there were so many things coming up as a idea, above all was the idea of marriage, Nessie dreamt of a wedding dress the day before yesterday. Is she planning to get married so soon? She wants to marry Jacob so soon.. I am sure I am not ready for this, don't even want to think about this. I suddenly felt Edwards hands on my forehead easing the crease there with his fingers. ''Don't get tensed love. Its all fine.'' he said with a soft whisper. ''So why don't you just tell me what is it?'' I snapped at him, he took a deep breath, serious again and than continued. ''Jacob have received an acceptance, later the day before yesterday. He can pursue his further studies in Seattle College. He have his favorite science programs offered their. You know how much he wants to be an engineer.'' He said smiling reminding me my words. '' Yeah I know. Wants to be a 'Professional mechanic. But what is that to do with Nessie?'' He seemed hesitant, He took another deep breath. ''Bella, He need to join college soon you know, next week and. . . will all the Er, growing closeness between him and Nessie are stopping him pursuing his career.'' he said. ''Seattle is not far away. He can come to meet Nessie when ever he wants.'' I frowned. ''He have got a part time job their as well, at the Growly's in Seattle. He wont have much time to pay visits...'' his voice broke and I can feel our breathing getting uneven than he continued ''.. See its clear to us that how much they love each other, Nessie don't want to be separated from Jacob that two for whole college semester. So she've asked Jasper to work with his legal paper so that she can go with Jacob to the same college. They are offering medical studies their as well, She wants to live with Jacob their in Seattle and can join college as well.'' The deep tension thrilled my body, the words slowly sink in, Nessie wants to move out of our home and wants to get settle in Seattle with Jacob. I was not in a state to talk I pulled my shield off easily so that he can hear my thoughts.

''Its not like that, she just wants to be with Jacob. She cant leave him alone there, U know that.'' He answered my thoughts. But than I wont be able to see my daughter for whole semester. I cant live without her, no.. this cant happen, I wont let this happen. ''Bella she'll come to live with us every weekend. She promised me the whole two days will be ours. She wont sleep at night to make that equal to the days she'd lived here.'' he said, but that wont help, I am use to her so much that she is an addiction to me, her face in the morning , her chats with me. I just cant come over it Edward. "You have the ability to over come things honey, you know you always want to see your loved one's happy. Its not that difficult as it was for you to move from Phoenix to Forks? You moved because you knew in the corner of your heart that Renee have Phil now but Charlie, he needs you...'' He whispered slowly. ''Think about it love, Jacob would be alone there or may be he wont just leave, sacrifice his career for Nessie as he cant hurt her. You know how emotional he is, he left his school while you were pregnant, just for you.'' and for Nessie as she was a part of me at that time. But things are different now, but they are same in many ways. I didn't wanted Renee to choose between me and Phil, that's why I left, And I don't want Nessie to choose between me and him as well. Another compromise I sighed and gulped loudly from my throat.

''Seattle is not far away Bella, we can pay her a visit often as well. And she is grown up now, you know how much she wants to be like Carlisle. Don't forget that its all just to make her happy.'' He said finally smiling at me. I took a deep breath, separating each thing out of my way. Nessie would move to Seattle with Jacob, Like I did from Phoenix to Forks. I took a deep breath inhaling Edward's sweet fragrance which made me think more clearly, I really don't need to worry about her safety, she have Jacob. She wanted to be a doctor from quite a long time and this is her opportunity and Edward is right. Seattle is not far away. If I think about it just 2 hour long drive and I can meet her. and than she too have promised her to give in for weekends, so this all makes sense now. I am sure like hell that no matter what I am going to me miss her but I know this too, that there is no way out of this. Other option than this is will hurt Nessie and I can die rather than to hurt her. I can compromise on my part right now. I think I can give Nessie away to Jacob for five days a week. Edward smiled brightly at me when he caught the change in my thinking direction. My mind was counting on all the positive things that Nessie will experience their. She can make new friends, she can get what she wants i.e. her medical career along with Jacob Black and than I am happy for Jacob as well. If Jacob already got a job at the Growly's, he would definitely be seen designing cars as soon as he gets his professional degree. I know how much he wants to buy a big house for Billy, how he wants to give Nessie everything all by himself. Edward nodded at me, in agreement to my thoughts and I smiled up at him ''Okay. But she have to visit every weekend. Though I wont mind if she've some tests or papers I can spare those weekends for her studies,'' I said smiling more powerfully than before. Edward smiled back to me and nodded ''I knew you would understand. I knew you would never hurt her.'' He said and pulled me into a tighter hug.

The morning broke in through the windows and I heard Nessie waking up in her room. I went to for the kitchen, to prepare breakfast for Nessie. But when I turned to kitchen I saw her already having cereals with milk for breakfast. I stared at her and went to sit beside her. She smiled at me ''Good morning Mom, Was a bit hungry so had my cereals today.'' She said apology in her tone. ''That's okay honey. I understand you got to be really hungry.'' I said smiling to her. Suddenly after the night I can see my girl maturing up, I can see that see is grown up, grown up in many difference ways not physically but she is matured, her voice is not sounding like it was use to before. It was a grown up sound my daughter was maturing I can see her changing I can see the shyness in her eyes. She is not the kid Nessie I knew she is a girl, a woman I guess. I heard her getting up from the chair and going towards the kitchen to wash her plates. She returned back in the same second with inhuman speed, I looked up at her ''In hurry?'' I asked her because she seemed really fast in getting up and washing her dishes. ''Yeah mom, I guess daddy told you everything. So I have to rush for arranging things now, we have only a week left mom.'' She replied to me and this reminded me of the only one week left of mine with Nessie. And than she will be off to Seattle, but that doesn't mean we will not meet any more I am totally counting on those weekends. I took a deep breath pushing on all the negative thoughts out of my mind. I reminded my self to smile and than turn to her, ''So what are you up to today?'' She look up at me with a bright exciting smile and with a cheering tone she replied to me. ''Yeah mom, we are off to Port Angeles today. Dad is getting me a new car I think I will have a purple civic, I have made up my mind but Rose insists on another convertible but I don't want to show up myself on others, I want to blend up with everyone there. And Jake would be comfortable with it as well.'' She said mostly to herself talking about her decisions. I am so proud of my daughter today her every decision includes Jake's happiness, she finds herself happy when she see him happy and I know she is happy with the Seattle decision as well why else would she want to move out of our cottage to Seattle. ''Oh! that's great Nessie, but I was wondering where will you guys live in there? Are you both getting yourself admitted in a hostel there?'' I asked clearing my thoughts, I was honestly thinking about this before. Nessie heard me and than and bit her lip in hesitation, than she spoke, ''Umm.. Mom, Do you think Dad would let me live in a hostel?'' She asked narrowing her eyes. okay Nessie was right, Edward would never let her live in a hostel, there would be so much trouble with that, so what the other plan than.. I raised my brows to ask. ''We have bought an apartment there, Me and Jake would live in their. So technically we would need to move in 5 days there in order to set things up. I am going to shop with Alice tomorrow to get things for the house with her.'' I get my brows down and stare at her with wide eyes. ''You Are going to live with Jake alone in that apartment?'' I asked disappointment in my voice, because the way things are getting progressed in between them, I don't know if they can control themselves from getting intimate. I don't really want to think about them that way but I need a clarification for my side. I am her mother. ''Yeah mom.. one way or the other. I have to... but you know what I totally got your point of me and Jake, living together. So mom don't worry you can trust us for that thought.'' She told me with confidence and I knew I can trust her for sure and of course I can trust Jacob too. He will take care of my daughter more than anyone else I know. So all my worries are unnessacary. I don't want to think about my decision twice I know it was difficult to made up my mind before and a little confusion will set things wrong for me and Nessie would never want to leave with me worried about her. ''Mom you can really really trust me for that. If you want me to promise. I promise please don't get tensed.'' Nessie interrupted in between my thoughts of course she would be worried seeing me tensed, so I managed my expressions right away, I am now really good at clueing, 6 years of practice and boredom gave me that advantage and this new face is so obedient to me. It get molded the way I want it to show others, its really easy than before. ''No need to worry Nessie. I am fine you know I trust you and Jacob as well.'' I said smiling. She was convinced by make smile and I was convinced by her words. I know I can trust her. I took a deep breath as another confusion is solved in my mind and now I can think straight.

My day went without Nessie and Edward in the white house. I spent most of my time with Esme clearing up and discussing my thoughts about Nessie's move. She was as expected with me and helped me the most with recovering my doubts. I was finally feeling happy about my decision. Carlisle was the most happy one with Nessie's decision he is proud of being Nessie's grand father according to him Nessie's passion will bring her allot of happiness and satisfaction, of course he knew the feelings with his personal experience.

**Chapter 5 : Molded**

"Nessie! That is really not my type, please throw it right away. I am not letting you take this outfit.'' Alice shouted when Nessie picked up a yellow colored sweater with all the purple embroidery in it. "Huh! I wonder what's bad in it?'' Nessie asked turning to me and throwing the sweater on the floor. "Alice doesn't like this shade of yellow." I answered smiling apologetically at her. She seemed to like the sweater but our fashion adviser doesn't seem to have approve to it. "Yeah Bella's right, but yellow or whatever. I have got 3 full suit cases of clothes for you in your closet, so now stop choosing your clothes, you can choose from them too.'' She frowned at her and with the bag of clothes flew in towards the door. Everything was set, since the night Edward told me about my daughter moving to Seattle days have flown by just like Alice. We have been shopping, setting and shopping for every luxury we can provide to Nessie, her room was set with the furniture and the small apartment have surprised us by its large size. It had two bed rooms, one dining room, a TV lounge and a big kitchen. Jacob had his eyes pop out when he saw the 'small apartment'. but Edward assured him that they've bought this house long back when they moved to Forks, and he believed him. Nessie was happy with the way things have turned up, she is even excited for the new experience of her life, college. And even I am excited to hear from my little. . . naw, grown-up daughter about her friends and home works from college. I smiled as I imagined her having a friend like Mike Newton, the one who never gives up. Every Saturday ready to ask you for a date. I imagined Jacob getting all jealous whenever he is around Nessie and my smile turned up into a laugh. "What's so funny?'' Jacob asked entering in the room. I shook my head still smiling. He grinned at my expression and searched around the room , that is when I noticed that Nessie have darted after her Aunt Alice leaving my behind. "Nessie is with Alice.'' I told Jacob as I know who he is searching for. "More shopping?'' He asked in disbelieve and I laughed at his lack of enthusiasm at the word 'shopping'. "No they are done for now with shopping. I guess they are selecting what Nessie will wear on the first day of her college.''

"what do you mean by shopping for now, have you seen her closet. They've shopped for the year Bells.'' Jacob said sitting beside me on the sofa of there Seattle apartment. "Yeah but you know Alice. She will find her way to shop more between the year as well" I said smiling back to him. He settled himself more deeply in to the couch, comforting. ''Back from a patrol?'' I asked as he yawned and looked tired. ''Yep. Seattle have allot of woods in there was making sure there is no one to witness if I phase. Got a perfect place so I can phase back to back over there, you know this whole 'Alpha' thing.'' He yawned again as he finished . "Yeah I understand. But you seem to B hungry. What would you like to have for dinner?'' He smiled broadly back on the mention of food and his eyes lit up with impatience. ''Anything!'' He said still smiling brightly. "Okay! so how about the Billy's special Spaghetti, made by me?'' I asked knowing the answer. "Sure sure. But make it fast, I am damn hungry!'' He said patting his stomach and than his stomach growled in protest we both laughed and I left for the kitchen. As I was making dinner for Jacob I let my mind wander around, Jacob have officially became the Alpha of the whole pack when Sam gave up phasing a year ago, Emily was aging and so Sam had to give up the Alpha and wolf thing. I remember Jake was never happy with being himself as the alpha, after the time when Nessie was born ed the two packs were emerged back into just one, with Sam as the alpha. But when he decided to quit phasing along with Jared the pack had to go for the beta and that was Jacob. He was placed as the alpha soon though he hated the idea but there was no one else ready for such a responsibility. Jake was the best alpha according to Seth the youngest of the wolves. He was the most excited when Jake was announced as the alpha of the whole pack, he had seen him as a alpha before, have followed his orders as well. so he was the most excited one. Though I remember Nessie was as tensed as Jacob, She was fifteen by than but she understood Jacob's perspective well. As I thought I put the sauce in the spaghetti and saw Jacob leaning on the counter beside the stove in anticipation to his dinner, I smiled at his impatience and gave him the extra full plate of spaghetti. He grabbed it and launched himself towards the dining table I followed him and we both sat, facing each other. "Hey don't look at my food I am not going to share Bells.'' He said teasing of course."Funny! huh.'' I replied with same sarcasm. He laughed at my expression and continued eating, "Bella can I ask you something?'' he asked after a long pause .''Is there a need to ask?'' I knew he had something serious, he never asked me before asking questions before, unless they are meant personal and serious. ''I was just curious you know... '' He hesitated. ''Go on Jacob." I pushed him to speak. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and spoke. "How come you agreed to this..'' picking up his hands and embracing it around to show the apartment, ''and with Nessie moving with me? you know...'' He trailed of and I knew what he meant. I took a deep breath and answered. "Well... It was not easy agreeing but Edward made me understand. I was always ready for this..'' I emphasized on the word 'this' . ''.. but it came a bit early. You know my six year old daughter is actually nineteen both physically and mentally. It was tough to adjust with her speed, she seemed in a hurry in all things.'' I answered with a half smile, Jacob read my expressions intently finding a little place of lie but he could not cause I was not lying. It was the truth. He smiled back at me his sunny, bright Jacob smile. ''Hmm.. So you would have been agreed of her moving out of the house if it was not with me.. you know with some one else.. at this point of time?'' He asked narrowing his eyes and waited for me to speak. "I can never imagine Nessie with anyone else but you Jacob. And for a supposition I guess yes. I would never want to hurt her or make her unhappy by making her part of decisions.'' I answered honestly and Jacob took the answer seriously, he seemed deep in thought for a moment and than he smiled back. ''Yeah! Even I cant imagine her with anyone else.'' He said blushing. I smiled shaking my head in disbelieve as I saw Jake blushing. ''Gees! You are blushing Jacob Black.'' I laughed as his blush deepened and he moved his hands in his hairs. ''You are shying just the way Nessie did, when she told me about your kiss...'' I stopped to check his emotions and he actually blushed again. I laughed and stroke his cheeks with the back of my hands and he stood up ''Okay we are not talking about this. I need to do the dishes.'' with this he left the room and I laughed at his shyness.

Nessie and Jake's first day of college was ready tomorrow, Jake was excited but Nessie was excited as well as nervous. Though Jake have assured her several times that he is going to be always with her but she have always argued telling they've different buildings and classes, they can only meet at the lunch, which was definitely not enough. Jake continued trying to make her feel better but only Jasper did it and she finally was calmed. We had to leave that night to let them sleep, so me, Edward along with Alice and Jasper Left them at there apartment until our next meet which was due after five days.

**Book two.**

**Renesmee's Perspective.**

**Chapter 6 : Beginning**

Tick, Tock, tick, tock. The time seem to have rushing by I can hear it running fast, faster with every tick of the clock, It looks like that I have just came to Seattle in the morning with mom, dad, Alice, Jasper and of course Jacob, paying goodbye to my family at the big white house I still remember the sad face of my aunt Rose she was upset with my decision, but I have to move some day. The time have rushed its been two days, the weekend is over, even mom & daddy have left my place early this evening. Soon after dinner me & Jake have left for the beds, its been an hour since I can hear Jacob snoring in his room, I can imagine him sleeping on his new white bed, his mouth hanging open as he snore hard, getting deeper into sleep but its like impossible for me to sleep. The butterflies in my stomach rolling again and again whenever I try to shut my eyes to sleep, they seem to have been activated from a background mode to front screen making it impossible to sleep. The nervousness the excitement have taken away my nights sleep. I've never been to junior or high school, my rapid growth never gave me a chance for the teenage experiences but now I am frozen at eighteen, Its been two years since I am frozen and now I am ready for the human experiences. I will go to medical college will study hard for my grand father, I love his passion for work , for humanity I want to be like him and with Jacob I can see the dreams being fulfilled. I remember one week ago when Jake have told me he've received his acceptance from Seattle college and he can complete his 'Professional mechanic degree' that is a Mechanic engineer degree from here. The idea of moving with him and studying medicines came their than, I told him my thoughts by projecting it to him. He was agreed at first he wanted me to become a doc, he always wanted to see me happy. It was not hard to convince Daddy when he read my thoughts I begged him for permission and asked him to convince mom for me and he did that, he convinced mom, she agreed and within a week we are here, almost settled in Seattle, daddy gave me this big apartment to share with Jacob. He didn't wanted me to stress myself by getting admitted in a hostel, of course things would have been difficult for me I am not a complete human. I need to hunt once in two weeks, sometime sooner, I am not a danger to human life anymore, the most difficult part of being a half vampire was over for me. I don't want human blood now. It was hard to control my thirst but Carlisle helped. I am mortal, though not aging but am mortal, If I wasn't stopped from drinking my own human fresh blood straight from my arteries I would have been died a long time ago. But now things are changed I don't need human blood anymore. Which gave me the strength to take medical career.

Four years of college and than I will be like Carlisle, I'll practice my medical with him, of course will get to learn allot from him. And than He would be so proud of me and Jake he would also be so proud of me. I am always proud of him, without any degrees he is right now working at the Growly's garage, the most famous shop in Seattle, even Forks, Port Angeles and Olympia doesn't have any good garage's but Growly is the most famous in here. I am always proud of his skills though, it is him with the machine or his en carving. I took a deep breath breaking my chain of thoughts as I looked down at my hands see the bracelet he've given to me, the one with lots of stars, the one which is my favorite, given by the one whom I love the most in my life.. Jacob Black, it looks strange how time have actually speed up Jake who was my best friend just two week ago is my boy friend now, though boyfriend doesn't seem to be the best word for our relationship, our love is more, more deeper as compared to the most college teen lovers. I am deeply in love with him, and with each passing moment, I can feel my love for him getting deeper and his love for me is getting beyond description, I am his imprint, Jacob Black imprinted on me the day I was born, I remember mom told me this two years back when I reached puberty. She told me everything that night, how things were before I was born, how Daddy saved mom from new born's with the help of my Jake, how things were, when mom & Jake thought they love each other, at which they laugh at now.. Mom told me everything that day, we had no more secrets from than. Mom was my first friend as Jake was still being my mother that time. Our relationship have been a little late as my growth. Jake was like my mother when I was a toddler, mom was so pissed of him whenever he stole her line or did her work, and than when I grew up became a teenager he was like my best friend, but since I was an adult things have stopped growing for us. He was busy with his high school but never ignored me, he was always there as a friend but now. . . things have change I still remember just weeks ago his gaze was not that intense or may be I never noticed. Things have taken a big turn since my last bon fire party at La Push thrown by Sam and Emily, celebrating the news of Emily's pregnancy. I noticed changes there, my grown-up mind intently observed the imprinted couples Sam & Emily were different they were married couple, I didn't compared their relation with ours, than I saw Quil and Claire and the way Quil handled Claire, like a princess made me see Jake in him, I was glad, that there is this similarity between the imprinted couples but when I saw Jared & Kim I was broken, I was totally shattered. Kim is twenty and as I know Jared have imprinted on him when they were at school, Kim is just like me if I had grown from two years, counting a year per year I would have been twenty right now, with Jared just the same age as Jacob. But there relationship was different I saw Jared kissing Kim, kissing passionately and the adorned in his eyes for Kim made me think that Jacob never looked at me like this. I knew my fast growth haven't given him much time to think but Its clear, I was not nine like Claire, I was not a toddler. I hated the idea that for Jake I am still a kid. I wanted to show him that I have grown up and I did. I asked him to kiss me but he refused, he told me he was not ready which destroyed my world, I thought he don't want me the way I wanted him, the way I needed him, I was jealous of Jared and Kim very jealous, the jealousy had my heart in pain, I didn't care daddy heard my thoughts and he never mentioned as well. I needed Jacob the most that time, the whole week I was devastated my heart ached every corner of it was in pain as I imagined Jacob with some other girl, kissing some one else, the mental picture grew more wild with time and my need for Jake's musky, woodsy smell grew more, I needed to hear his heartbeat, I wanted to place my head into his chest and inhale his fragrance, like I was use to do during my sessions with Carlisle when I was wild for human blood, the only things distracted me at that time was the drumming of his heart beat, I needed him but was hopeless with every passing moment I knew I am falling deeper in love with, falling irrationally in love with him but there was no hope I knew Jacob didn't needed me the way I need him, more than food, blood, oxygen, the only thing that had hope were my dreams, I dreamt of Jake and me being together living together, I dreamt of myself in a wedding dress, I dreamt abruptly of me getting pregnant with Jake's kid just like Emily. I dreamt of a black haired,green eyed boy. A russet colored, skinny, brown haired, brown eyed girl, our kids. But I found these dreams more pain full, every morning I prayed, make the dreams come true and than my birthday came exactly 2 weeks from now, when in the bright sunny day of Forks, Jacob Black kissed me for the first time, It was a total different experience, his huge body was all over me, when he first leaned in to kiss me, he was all over me, he kissed me softly in the start but than the kiss grew more,more passionate, we parted only for air but his lips never left mine, he kissed my cheek bones, throat and than went back to kissing my slightly parted lips, his woodsy smell, his musky breath was at my face, that day my world was changed, I got everything I wanted, the joy was uncontrollable, his hands moving at the back of me, warming wherever he touched. Everything changed that day, my silly thoughts, my wild imagination. I felt my dreams coming true.

After few days of our first kiss, at the wedding reception of Jared & Kim I was honestly happy for both of them that time. But the night was not only special for Jared & Kim but for us as well. Jake adored me so much in that black dress, he told me I am the most beautiful girl in this whole universe and that he is so lucky to have me. we danced allot and I found that strange look in his eyes as well, he looked at me just like Daddy looks at mom, or Sam looks at me Emily, The look I wanted from him, the way he made me feel special that night.. his several kisses all over me, his rhythmic heart beat matching our dance steps and everything, that night our relationship took another long step. Our relationship was matured that night. "Jake." I moaned as I felt my door being knocked, I don't remember when deep in my chain of thoughts I fell asleep, all the thoughts came as a dream to me, I managed to open my eyes and went to see the door. I opened the door and saw Jacob all dressed for the college, he was wearing the same clothes I had chosen for his first day at college. A gray colored shirt with its front few buttons opened so that his brown colored bare chest was visible, over which he wore his loose jeans, though he had his hair still uncombed, my eyes widen as I realized that I was late. "Damn! I am late. Right?'' He shook his head in disagreement and a embarrassing smile came on his lips. "No, its just me, I got ready all early, was not able to sleep much.'' he answered in a low voice. ''Excited?'' I asked. ''Allot. But its time for you to get started, get ready I am going to make breakfast.'' ''No! I am responsible for cooking, remember?'' We had this things settled before, I am really good at cooking. Than why would he cook today than. ''Its no big deal Ness. Let me do it today, from tomorrow you are our cooking in charge.''' he said in dismissive tone and I knew there's no point in arguing. I had my things set before and as planned I wore a purple colored shirt over my sort jeans Capri. I had half of my hairs tied in a pony and left the half of curls hanging from my shoulder. I gave myself a quick glance at the mirror and darted towards the dinning table. Jacob had his plate full of omelets and bacons with bread and a full glass of milk and my plate was set behind with two slice of bread along with omelet and a piece of bacon. The smell of cheddar cheese and bacon was intense. ''Hey! morning Nessie. Hurry we have to leave soon.'' He said pointing towards the seat. ''Yeah I know. We have to leave early, I have no idea where my campus building is. and we have to search the classes as well.'' I said chewing my breakfast. ''I have seen my campus building. Though I have to search for classes as well.'' He said gulping down the glass of milk within a second. He got up with his dishes and left to wash them. I gulped down my breakfast as well and as Jake was busy packing up his stuff in the pack I hurriedly did my dishes. With my bag in one hand I grabbed the car keys from the key hanger, ''Jake, Hurry!'' I called. ''Yeah lets go!.'' we leave the apartment in that same minute, checked the locks and went towards my purple civic, though I had no problem moving in Jake's Rabbit, I personally loved it, but for speed we had to use my car. He drove fast, still not as fast as daddy. He drives maniacally and we reached the college within twenty minutes, nervous as I was I felt my heart beating faster as we crossed the college gate. ''Its going to be fine Nessie, Don't forget I am with you.'' He said with a reassuring smile. I half smiled back at him nervously.

**Chapter 7 : Gazes.**

As soon as we got out of our cars, my phone rang and it was mom and daddy, They wished me luck. I was tiring hard to calm myself down. But Jake wasn't fooled, he knew I was still nervous, my breathing was uneven and my heart was skipping beats as well. As we reached the reception Miss Dolly greeted us and handed us the map to make out our way in the college. I was glad that Jake's building is not that far away from mine. It was just next to mine, I don't have that strong vampire senses but they are much better than human's and if I focus hard from my class I can hear Jake's voice, though his heart beat would be slow there in the background. We were pretty early there weren't many cars in the parking lot and the place is not much crowded still, however I can feel gazes over me as I pass through the open garden towards my campus building with Jake, "Umm. Jake you can go now, there is really no need to drop me off in the class, I can find my class.'' I told him with a forced smile, I really didn't wanted him to drop me to the class I feel like a kindergarten child handed for baby sit. "But I can at least drop you for your first class, you can make on your own after this one.'' He said smiling angelically, Ugh how am I going to argue if he'll smile like this, I can never say no to him if he would look at me like this. ''Okay.'' I said dismissing. He left at the far end, from where I can see my physiology class clearly. He gave me a quick peck on my lips, leaving me wanting more of him. When he left it took me a second to get myself on tracks, I took a deep breath still managing to intake his musky smell and turned for the class. I sat on the third seat of the first row by the open window, I let my senses travel far towards Jake's building and sooner I was able to make out his heart beat from the crowd , I smiled in satisfaction that I am not alone here. As I was busy self satisfying myself some one cleared his throat demanding my attention, I immediately looked up and saw a girl standing in front of my desk, she was fair, good height, her eyes were hazel colored as she looked at me and smiled nervously. She was quite pretty her hair were naturally orange suited her nervous expressions, I smiled back at her ''Can I sit here?'' She asked her voice was very childish, it had a sweetish touch to it. ''Of course. No reservations beside me.'' I told her, taking a side from the desk so she can place her stuff there, she smiled back at me as she sat down. ''first day?'' She asked her voice ringing in my ears. ''Yeah! It is your first as well, right?'' I asked her narrowing my eyes, getting myself in the conversation. ''Yeah! But I have friends here, different subjects you know.'' ''Yeah even I have a friend here but he is in different campus as well.'' I told her. ''Oh! Is it that guy who dropped you here? Umm.. he is in there?'' She asked. "Yeah he is the same guy.'' I replied now setting my books and bringing up my notes from my hand bag. ''Oh! I thought he is your brother. He is as beautiful as you are. Do you notice every guy is staring at you...'' ''No. He is not my brother of course not. He is a friend... family friend'' I said cutting her off mid sentence, She raised her eye brows in response, but than smiled at me. Just than I noticed that mostly all the boys of the class were staring at me and as I noticed some of them they quickly turned there gazes away, just than she brought her hand forward for a hand shake,''Well my name is Genia.. Genia Stout. You are?'' I shook her hand and replied ''Renesmee Cullen.'' I said smiling. ''Okay Ruh-nez-me. Right?'' ''Oh No it Ruh-nez-May'' I said emphasizing each word. She took a deep breath and tried to pronounce but didn't get it right. "Sorry your name is beautiful but its a bit difficult.'' I smiled at her honesty and replied. ''Yeah I know its 'different' like me.'' I smiled deliberately flashing my dimples, ''But you can call me Nessie its easy you see. Everyone else call me that.''. she took another deep breath ''well though I like your actual name allot but since its difficult Nessie... Nice to meet you.'' She said with a genuine smile playing in her lips. I smiled back and just than our physiology teacher Mr. Simon stepped in the room and the class begin. I had almost every class with Genia, except for pathology and genetics, they were the only classes we didn't had together. I met a guy in path lab fair, blonde hairs, green eyes, he was sweet his name was Joseph. He was as nervous as I was but since I've a friend Genia my nervousness was turned into excitement.

It was lunch time and me & Genia were headed towards the Cafeteria, I was excited to meet Jake, In all the conversation with Genia I figured it out that she liked Jacob when she saw him with me. It gave me the idea of teasing Jacob, as he always teases me with Nahuel. We reached the Cafe but Jake wasn't there I've tracked his heart beat throughout the day so I knew he was on the way, Genia introduced me to her friends they were as sweet as Genia and they all asked me about Jake as well, I knew my boy friend is beautiful and as he entered the cafeteria I can feel all the girls gazes turning towards him. I was not feeling the most gazes on my side coming from the boys throughout the day but as Jake smiled at me and made his way towards me, I felt like the whole audience is watching us. Jake was possessive he was uncomfortable with the gaze of boys on me. ''Excuse me.'' I told the group of girls I was with and turned to meet Jake. ''Hey Gorgeous!'' He said greeting me with a naughty smile playing on his face. I hurried towards him and hugged him inhaling his musky smell again, the sound of his heart beat turned louder as I placed my head in his chest embracing him, he hugged me back. ''Hey! Missed you.'' I told him with a half smile, the reunion after so many hours without him was not enough, I wanted to stand on my toes and kiss him right away, so that I can tell every pretty girl here that he is mine, they can stop wasting there time finding mirrors. He smiled back at me and placed his hand casually on my waist as we headed towards an empty seat, ''So what can I get for you?'' He asked while I took a seat. ''An apple.'' ''With a can of juice,'' He added I smiled at him and he left to get our food. My eyes followed him as he made his way towards the counter, all the girls were still staring at him with all the go go eyes. It was making me uncomfortable, but than he returned, placing the lunch in the table he took a seat beside me placing his hand on my waist again. ''So you made friends?'' He asked forwarding my can of juice and the plate holding apple. ''Yeah, They are those girls I was standing with when you came in.'' I replied nabbing my apple. He took a big bite from his sandwich, which disappeared half of the sandwich. "You made friends?'' I asked keeping my tone casual. ''Yeah! there were a bunch of guys I met in my calculus class, they were quite good, but than I met two boys in physics, they were the best. The guy Flair he was just like Quil. Not look wise but, you know he talks just like Quil and the other one Smith he was just like Seth. Kido!'' He grinned baring his teeth's, I smiled back at him, of course all of his life has been spent with the pack of friends in La Push he will obviously try to seek them in people here. ''You are missing your friends. right?'' ''Yeah will phase tonight and see everyone than, I don't know how are things are there at the reservation.'' He said his corner of lips bending down. ''Hmm.. You know Jake that girl Genia.'' I eyed towards her she was with her friends now seated at a nearby table. ''She asked me about you, I think she likes you.'' I said with a teasing smile, trying to distract him from home sickness. He looked towards Genia and the corner of his mouth twitch up, he tightened his grip around me and dragged me closer to him, as soon as Genia looked up and smiled at him, he turned his gaze away and suddenly lean in to kiss me. I ignored the audience around me and gave into that kiss fully. His hands went from my waist to my back his other hand placed on my neck, I moved my hands around his hair and get his other hand on the back. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing moment and than we parted away for air, I looked down at the table as I felt the whole cafeteria glaring at us. He than kissed on my ear lobe and whispered, ''They all should know that someone else already rules over my heart.'' he said with a naughty smile on his lips and than he settled my lock of hair behind my ear and look around us, as soon as he stared around the people everyone turned there eyes, but I managed to peak in at Genia's face, she had her mouth fell open her eyes were popped out, as she stared at us but she hurriedly managed her expression as she felt me looking in her direction. Than I looked up Jacob who was still smiling to himself, I know he was satisfied by his move, now every boy in the room knows that I have a boyfriend, a big, huge, muscular guy, who loves me so much that it feels that I am the luckiest person on earth.

The rest of the lunch went fine Jake told me about a girl who sat next to him in electronics, he showed me Smith and Flair when they came in view. Flair was muscular like Quil, but Smith was skinny with black hairs and eyes. But as soon as the bell rang, Genia darted in my direction, I knew she wont spare a chance to talk to Jacob, And accompanying me to the class was a pretty good excuse. ''Hey Nessie, we should leave you know or else we would be late.'' She said smiling in my direction and than stared at Jacob. ''Yeah I think I should leave.'' I told her but Jake's grip on my waist wasn't loosened I stared into his eyes indicating him to let me go, but he smiled naughtily at my expression. ''Umm.. Jake she is Genia we have almost all of our classes together, Genia that's Jacob.'' I said introducing them to each other, ''Hi.'' Genia said smiling brightly at Jake but Jake looked up at her with a half smile, nodded and than in the same second his gaze was back on me. I managed to let his hand go out of my waist, ''Meet you at the car. okay?'' I said as I gave a quick peck on his cheek, He smiled at me naughtily,nodded and stood from the table with me, accompanying me till the door.

As soon as I was alone with Genia she took a deep breath as we walked towards our class and asked, ''You said he is your family friend?'' ''Yeah he is but he is my boyfriend as well.'' I smiled flushing my dimples. ''Oh! well the way he looks at you, sorry stares at you, not even bothering to blink the eyes, made me wonder. From how long are you dating each other?'' She asked with anxiousness, if I tell her that I am dating him from past three weeks, she would never believe me, of course human observes, she can observe his love for me radiating from each move of his body and each look in his eyes for me. I thought for a moment and than answered, ''Since I was at high school, we were together there as well, sharing same classes and all.'' She sighed as she thought our relationship is 4 years old. ''Uh! long time huh.'' she sounded disappointed. ''Yeah.'' she turned to open the door of our class and our conversation was paused, I know there was more she wanted to ask. When we were settled on our table she turned towards me ''Well I honestly loved your car or his car... whoever it was great.'' she said biting her lips. ''Oh! The car is our, we share it, Dad gifted us when he got to know about our admission in Seattle. He thought we would need it.'' She considered my answer for a moment and than spoke, ''Your dad lives in..?'' She asked her brows creased together, ''In Alaska, I completed my high school there and than me and Jacob got accepted in here, so we had to move alone.'' ''wow you are from Alaska, that's pretty cool. so you and Jacob live alone here.'' She tried to ask casually but curiosity was visible in her tone. ''Yeah we share an apartment here.'' I answered now focusing towards the teacher who have just entered the class.

**Chapter 8: **

I was standing at the parking lots feeling eyes of every boy passing by, Jacob's class wasn't over yet, his teacher was taking allot of time, I leaned against my car waiting in his direction, my last class was Genetics, so I was not with Genia, I was with that guy Joseph, I figured out he have no friends in here. he was quite shy, like girls. Just than I saw Genia waving in my direction I smiled back at her and with her friends she made a way towards me. ''Hey! You got to know about the fresher's party?'' She asked all excited. ''Umm.. No, you just told me.'' I said still smiling. ''yeah I did, well Sarah just told me she read it at the notice board, so I told you.'' She said looking at Sarah, she was a cute girl, with pink, curly hairs and tanned skin. ''I see.'' I said looking at Sarah now, but just than my car alarmed, than the doors went open, I looked up to see him and there he was coming towards the car, keys in one hand and bag on the shoulder. I smiled at him, his muscular body, his unbuttoned shirt giving away his bare chest,forgot breathe. ''Well.. see you later Nessie, bye.'' Genia said leaving along with her friends, but I barely noticed her I was busy adoring my Jake, ''Breathe Nessie.'' He said his voice suddenly at my ears and I did as he said. He smiled naughtily at me as he noticed what his presence did to me. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I opened the car door and get in, ''Lets go!'' I said, he sat beside me and we were off to our apartment already. The journey was quite silent, I just stared out of the window, as he turned on the stereo.

We were home on time, because as soon as we stepped in the house my phone rang, ''Must be mom.'' I said as I searched my phone in my bag, I found and hurriedly flipped it open. ''Hey mom!.'' I cried, ''Hey Sweetheart, How are you honey?'' She asked casually. ''I am fine mom, as healthy as a horse.'' I smiled at my words. ''So how was first day at college?'' She questioned. ''Great mom! I met a girl, her name is Genia, she is sort of a friend of mine, and than her group of friends.'' I told her everything about the day and mom seemed equally interested than she told me that she had the phone on-speaker because everyone was anxious about how her day was. Daddy talked to me and asked about the teachers and than Alice told me that she saw me with Genia in our first class, She told me to be careful as she had an eye on my boy. while Emmett asked me if anyone is troubling me, my favorite uncle Emmett don't know, what Jake did at the Cafe, so I am pretty sure I wont have any boy trouble now. We had a long chat and in all the while I saw Jacob getting ready for the garage, he had to work 3 days a week and because today is his first day he had to leave early. As soon as I hung the phone Jake was already ready to go, was finding something to eat in the fridge. I stepped in and gave him the bowl of fruit salad I have made yesterday. ''So how many hours shift today?'' I asked closing fridge door. He sat on the counter of the kitchen with his bowl and answered, ''They are paying for four hour a day, 5 till 9. But I am leaving early today. Things will be settled from tomorrow.'' ''Yeah I know! Four hours.'' I sighed as I realized that now I would be alone, he noticed the change in my mood and lifted his hands towards me, asking me to come to him. I pursed my lips together as I took his hand, HE placed me on his lap , my head on his chest,my hands plying with his shirt button. ''What am I going to do in these long four hours Jake?'' I asked him, still playing with his shirt buttons. ''Well, you can do your home work, you can make dinner for us. The time will pass honey, I wont be late, promise.'' He said as he chewed the salad. I moved to make room for his exit but he stood there looking at me, he placed the bowl on the counter and held my face in his hand, I still managed not to look in his eyes by playing with his shirt button. ''Look up Nessie.'' He said and I looked up, I can see in his eyes that I am upset , I tried to smile at him but was not succeeded. ''You don't want me to go? Okay I am not leaving.'' He said with decision. ''No! You should go, Work comes first, Right? I am just annoyed with the idea of being left alone, without you, but you'll be back by 9, right. I can do my home work and make dinner as you said. It wont bother once I am distracted. You don't need to stay for me.'' I said finally able to smile.


End file.
